


It could be worse - a writing prompt

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Gen, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Relief, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair has a habit of taking hits for others, but sometimes those hits are laced with poison.</p>
<p>A writing prompt suggest by someone on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It could be worse - a writing prompt

“You need to remain still.”  Wynne was quickly losing patience.   
  
“It hurts.  A lot.”  Alistair remained seated, but winced again when she pushed the needle through his skin to close the wound along his ribcage.  “Why don’t you use your magic?  You’re a healer.”  
  
“We did.  Why do you think you’re still alive?”  She finished the final stitch and started applying a salve.  “We also used all the healing potions to keep you alive.  The poison made it difficult to completely heal you with magic alone.”  
  
“Wait, I’m confused.  What do you mean we?”  Alistair twisted around, regretting it immediately.    
  
“You’ll need to keep movement to a minimum for a few days at least, unless you want me to re-stitch this.”    
  
Alistair could feel the effects of the salve starting to kick in, melting the pain away.  “You didn’t answer my question.  What do you mean we?”  
  
Wynne sat back, examining her work.  “What’s the last thing you remember?”  
  
“Uh, this.  Oh, wait, you mean before.  Let’s see, there was a hill, some trees were across the road we were on.  Zevran said it was a trap because the trees had been cut down, not fallen from a storm.  So we went to go take a look and…I can’t remember the rest.”  Alistair’s face suddenly went white as he realization hit him.  “Where’s Jasmine?  Is she alive?  Is she hurt?”  He made to get up, but Wynne, and his wound, forced him back down.  
  
“Jasmine’s just fine.  She and I worked the poison out of your system.  As for what happened, Zevran was correct about it being a trap.  It wasn’t darkspawn nor the Crows.  They were hired by Loghain, and were quite ready for us.  The majority of our traveling companions became separated from us.”  Seeing the fear in Alistair’s face, “we’re just fine.  You took the worst of it, getting between an archer with a nasty poison and Jasmine.”  
  
“So Jasmine isn’t hurt?  Nothing happened to her?”    
  
“As I said, you took the worst of it.”  
  
“Ah, the hero lives!”  Zevran made his way over to Wynne and Alistair.  “The arrows had a rather nasty poison.  The four of us did away with the rather rude mercenaries, but you took four arrows before going down.”  He made to poke at Alistair’s wound, stopped only by Wynne slapping his hand away.  “The poison is a rare one, very potent.  Jasmine kept you alive long enough to work it out of your system.  If I didn’t know any better I’d say she fancies you.  Lucky for me I’m immune to it.  One of the many benefits about having been a Crow.”  
  
“Zevran, would you mind waking Jasmine?  She’ll want to know Alistair’s awake now.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind at all.  I wonder if she wears clothes when she sleeps…”  Seeing the look on Alistair’s face, and current state, Zevran laughed as he made his way to Jasmine’s tent.  A few minutes later she was running to Alistair.  “She sleeps in her robes.  A shame.”  
  
Jasmine ignored the elf, her focus entirely on Alistair.  “Thank the Maker!  I was, err, we were worried you wouldn’t live.”    
  
Her skin was ashen, dark circles under her eyes, and looked far worse than he felt.  “You used all your lyrium and mana to heal me…”  
  
Nodding, “yes, but it could be a lot worse.  You could have died, but you didn’t.  It was worth it.”  
  
“Jasmine, you need to rest.  Leliana and Sten should be back in a few hours with supplies.”  Wynne gently led Jasmine away, looking over a shoulder a moment to make sure her patient hadn’t moved.  
  
“I was the one to identify the poison, and helped them heal you.  Without my knowledge you would most certainly be dead.”  Zevran said proudly before walking away to his own tent.  
  
Alistair stared after the two women.  “She said I’m worth it.  She said she was worried about me.”   
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277830) by [imperatorkhaleesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperatorkhaleesi/pseuds/imperatorkhaleesi)




End file.
